


These are the few of my favorite things

by Niize



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustration, High School, Jealousy, Just Tsukki's monologue, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tsukkiyama Week, a little !, if you blink you'll miss it, so sweet it made my teeth hurt, yamaguchi is frustrated ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had been practicing for nearly 9 hours now and Kei was exhausted.[...] He just wanted to go home, take a hot shower and sleep. Or maybe … "<br/>Tsukishima invites his boyfriend over hoping that something will finally happen, or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the few of my favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries ! (It's difficult to write one when the story is so short ...)  
> Written for Tsukkiyama Week 2016  
> Not Beta'd (will update the clean version as soon as I can)  
> I like my ship bitter-sweet!  
> Enjoy~

They had been practicing for nearly 9 hours now and Kei was exhausted. Physically but also mentally. He had to put up with Hinata and Kageyama's constant competition about who is more ' _boke_ ' than the other and the insufferable childishness of Nishinoya and Tanaka who were supposed to be their _senpai_.

He just wanted to go home, take a hot shower and sleep. Or maybe …

“Yamaguchi!” Kei called.

The young brunet was practicing his jump float serve with Shimada-san and was getting better at it as the days went by. Kei was happy for him, Yamaguchi was practicing harder than everyone else he deserved this success, even if it was just for few seconds, he deserved to be in the spotlight, to be his team's pride, _his_ pride.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi came running towards him with his charming bright smile. “What is it?”

_God he was so cute!_

“Come to my house tonight, tomorrow is Saturday so you can stay the night. My parents and Akiteru won't be here so we'll have the house for ourselves.”

Yamaguchi blushed a deep shade of red but before he could express any form of answer, Nishinoya appeared out of the blue in Kei's range of vision, shouting like a mad man.

“Tsukishima! You horny devil! Don't go perverting our cute kouhai in the middle of practice!”

“Horny devil!”Hinata screamed behind Nishinoya and Kei doubted the kid to know the meaning of these words.

“Who is perverting my children?!” Sugawara-san shouted from the other end of the gym. “Nishinoya, don't teach weird words to the kid!” The senpai had really keen hearing. _Mother instinct?_

In no time the gym had become a real playground: Nishinoya and Tanaka were teaching “senpai words” to Hinata while Sawamura-san tried to calm Sugawara-san down. The King was silent, probably imagining some weird stuffs about volleyball and devil, and _he_ was the pervert …

Kei's headache was getting worse.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi called with a soft voice. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just tired.”

“Maybe I shouldn't come tonight,” the brunet said hesitantly. “You should properly rest, I don't want to bother you. Your family isn't home right? It's a good opportunity.”

That was it! The straw that broke the camel's back! He had waited a whole month and even promised to help Akiteru's team during practice to have this evening alone with his boyfriend. Nobody, not even his own boyfriend, would ruin his perfectly planned evening.

“Grab you bag, we're going home. _My_ home.” Kei finally said before exiting the gym.

“Tsukishima!” Hinata shouted. “Don't run away you bony devil!”

“It's 'horny pebble' Hinata boke!” Kageyama yelled at the small boy.

 

**

 

“Tsukki, are you sure you're alright?” Yamaguchi asked, worried.

Kei stopped in the middle of the road, looking at his boyfriend in the eyes without saying anything.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi tilted his head.

Kei smiled and dropped a kiss of his lover's lips. It was so easy to silence him.

“Let's go,” he said.

 

**

 

“Thank you for having me,” Yamaguchi said while taking his shoes off.

“Don't be so formal,” Kei said with a smile. “Come on, I've rented a DVD, we can watch it in my room.”

“Is that strawberry shortcake?” The brunet asked, noticing the plate in Kei's hands.

“Yes,” Kei blushed. He never really exposed his guilty pleasure for strawberry to anyone, it didn't fit with his persona and he wanted to look cool to Yamaguchi.

_Guess I failed_

He heard Yamaguchi chuckle.

“What?”

“Nothing Tsukki!” He answered with a grin. “So what did you rent?” Yamaguchi asked, sitting on his boyfriend's bed.

“Jurassic Park,” Kei was all red now, ashamed of how _him_ it was.

Totally not cool.

“Which one?”

There goes the death blow.

“The trilogy.”

Yamaguchi burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and rolling on the bed.

Kei had had enough, this was so humiliating. He grabbed Yamaguchi by his wrists and pinned him down on the bed.

“Stop it,” he tried to be menacing.

“Why?” Yamaguchi giggled.

“Because it's humiliating! I try to be cool for you, a real man!” Even his own words sounded so stupid right now. Tsukishima's frustration was at its peak, he was so vulnerable when it came to show his feelings and it made him angry. He didn't deserve his adorable, kind, understanding and talented boyfriend.

Kei let go of Yamaguchi's wrists and rubbed them softly where it was red.

“I'm sorry,”he said guiltily.

The brunet smiled at his boyfriend tenderly. “What is a real man for you?”

“What?”

“You try to be a _real man_ for me but what do you think makes a real man?”

“I … I don't know …”

“For me, a real man is someone named Tsukishima Kei, a tall, blond guy with a grumpy personality and gives no shit about what people think about his taste regarding movies or pastries.”Yamaguchi took his lover's head in his hand. “And I love how uncool your taste in movies is,” he smiled.

Kei looked at his boyfriend and then he came to a realization … He didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve him but he would never let him go. That was childish, even more than his dinosaur figures collection, but he was the only thing in the world Kei would never give up on.

“I love you,” he said softly.

And then to hide his embarrassment he added,“now let's watch these movies.”

He helped Yamaguchi sit up before grabbing the remote that was on the coffee table. He then put his head on his boyfriend's lap and hit the play button.

 

**

 

They've been watching the first movie for a little more than an hour now and Kei had fallen asleep on Yamaguchi's lap. He really was exhausted, for Kei to lower his guard like this. The brunet smiled. He looked like a kitten sleeping like this.

“I love you Kei,” he whispered against his ear, “especially your loser side.”

He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

“But still, I wouldn't have been against a make out session …”

 


End file.
